


This love is like wildfire

by space_oddity_21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_oddity_21/pseuds/space_oddity_21
Summary: Tras la desaparición de Octavia, Bellamy va en busca de Clarke y ambos deciden entrar en la anomalía para buscarla mientras sus amigos se quedan al cargo de Sanctum. La anomalía les dará la oportunidad de hablar, por fin, de sus sentimientos hacia el otro.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero poder traducirlo al inglés pronto ;)

Clarke cerró la puerta de la habitación que ahora compartía con Madi encima de la taberna de Sanctum. Se acercó despacio a la cama en la que dormía la joven. La contempló durante unos instantes. Estaba profundamente dormida. Clarke sonrió y pensó que al menos una de las dos dormiría esa noche. Se sentó en su cama, justo al lado de la de Madi, y apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas. Se pasó ambas manos por el rostro exhausto y respiró muy hondo. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente. Sabía que necesitaba dormir para recuperarse del cansancio pero también sabía que no iba a pegar a ojo. Esa noche no dormiría y quizá la siguiente tampoco… Porque su madre estaba muerta. Porque habían fallado a Monty y a Harper. Porque casi pierde a Madi. Porque Bellamy estaba fuera desde hacía dos días y no sabía nada de él. Porque todos la miraban a ella, esperando sus órdenes, para empezar a reconstruir Sanctum. Y sobre todo, no dormiría porque le aterraba volver a despertar atrapada en su cabeza, junto a _ella_.

Sabía que Josephine estaba muerta. Sabía que, gracias a Bellamy, había ganado la batalla por su cuerpo. Pero tenía un miedo irracional a dormir que sabía que le iba a causar problemas en poco tiempo.

Empezó a quitarse las pesadas botas, muy despacio, con la ayuda de la poca luz que entraba a través de las ventanas. Se quitó también la chaqueta, gruesa e incómoda y se tumbó en su cama, dispuesta a dejar pasar las horas hasta que otro agotador día empezara. Un tiempo indeterminado después, escuchó tres rápidos y suaves golpes en su puerta. Se incorporó de inmediato, sobresaltada, y miró a Madi, que seguía durmiendo, luego miró a la puerta sin saber si realmente habían llamado o si lo había imaginado. Pero otros tres toques le confirmaron que había alguien llamando a su puerta. Al abrir vio a Echo, con cara de preocupación.

"Siento haberte despertado" dijo la espía.

"¿Ya habéis vuelto? ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Clarke, nerviosa.

"Necesitamos que vengas. Te esperamos en la taberna".

"Espera, voy contigo"

Vio a Bellamy antes de bajar el último escalón y de inmediato supo que algo muy malo había pasado.

"Bellamy… ¿Qué ha pasado?" El rostro de Bellamy estaba descompuesto. Algo terrible había pasado y Clarke sintió un nudo en el estómago. Miró a todas las personas que había allí. Sólo estaban Gabriel y Echo. Entonces se dio cuenta.

"¿Y Octavia?" preguntó Clarke. Bellamy cogió aire y trató de aguantar las lágrimas. "Bellamy, ¿dónde está tu hermana?" volvió a preguntar ella, acercándose más a él.

Entonces Bellamy dio dos grandes pasos, recorriendo la distancia que los separaba, y se echó en brazos de Clarke. Al principio ella no supo cómo reaccionar, pero tras unos segundos de sorpresa, envolvió a Bellamy con sus brazos. Apretó fuerte, para que él supiera que ella estaba ahí, que siempre lo había estado y siempre lo estaría. Notó que Bellamy enterraba su rostro en su cuello y sintió un escalofrío. Ella, sin darse cuenta, empezó a mecerlo muy suavemente. Una de sus manos subió por la espalda de Bellamy hasta su cuello y empezó a acariciar su pelo.

"Tranquilo", le susurró, "Todo irá bien. Lo solucionaremos, ¿de acuerdo?"

Bellamy la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo y por un instante Clarke notó que le faltaba el aire de tanto como él la apretaba. Entonces Bellamy pareció darse cuenta y, muy lentamente, la soltó y se separó de ella. La miró desesperado.

"No está, Clarke… Ha desaparecido", dijo él, roto de dolor y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Pero… No entiendo…" dijo Clarke, desconcertada.

"La anomalía se la ha llevado" intervino Gabriel.

"¿Cómo?". Clarke no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

"Alguien salió de la anomalía, una chica… Dice que se llama Hope y que es la hija de Diyoza… Apuñaló a Octavia y de repente ella se desvaneció en los brazos de Bellamy", explicó Echo.

Clarke miró a Bellamy, incrédula. Él la seguía mirando fijamente, como un náufrago mira un faro para no perderse para siempre. Asintió ligeramente para confirmarle que sí, que todo era cierto.

"Tengo que encontrarla, Clarke. Nos vamos ya mismo", le dijo él. Clarke entró en pánico.

"¿Cómo? ¿Ya? No, no puedes irte, Bellamy…"

"¿Qué?", dijo él, desconcertado.

"No sabemos nada de esa anomalía, no sabemos si se puede volver", dijo Clarke, muy nerviosa. "No puedes entrar ahí…"

"Clarke", dijo él muy serio, "mi hermana está ahí dentro, por supuesto que voy a entrar". Se retaron con la mirada durante unos segundos. Ambos sabían que estaban muy cerca de que su conversación se convirtiera en una discusión. Pero entonces Clarke se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Octavia, la hermana pequeña de Bellamy, y supo que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, él iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para encontrarla. Entonces, sabiendo que no lo haría cambiar de opinión, cedió.

"De acuerdo. Pero voy contigo. Necesitamos un plan. Gabriel-

"No", la interrumpió Bellamy. "Tú no vienes"

"¿Qué?" Clarke no podía creer lo que Bellamy acababa de decir.

"He dicho que tú no vienes. Es demasiado peligroso."

"Pero Bellamy…"

"He dicho que no", dijo él, casi enfadado y muy nervioso.

"¿Desde cuándo estás al mando?", le desafió ella.

Él la miró, conocía esa mirada decidida y resuelta. Decidió cambiar de estrategia.

"Te necesitan aquí. Madi te necesita."

"No hagas eso, Bellamy", protestó ella, consciente de lo que él pretendía.

"Bellamy", intervino Gabriel, "He visto de lo que es capaz Clarke y créeme, la necesitamos con nosotros."

"He dicho que no", dijo él elevando la voz, sus ojos aún clavados en ella.

"Explícame otra vez por qué no", le retó ella.

"Es muy arriesgado", dijo él, suavizando su mirada y su tono y acercándose a Clarke un poco más. "No sabemos qué hay al otro lado…"

"Bellamy-

"Clarke", le interrumpió él, "Te acabo de recuperar. Creí que habías muerto, creí que te había perdido para siempre... Y te recuperé. Te he perdido y recuperado ya dos veces y no puedo soportarlo más. No puedo entrar en la anomalía a buscar a Octavia y preocuparme también por ti. Por favor, necesito saber que estás bien; necesito saber que estás aquí, a salvo".

Clarke tragó saliva, totalmente paralizada por las palabras de Bellamy. Aunque más que sus palabras, eran sus ojos, suaves, tiernos, llenos de miedo, los que la habían dejado sin palabras. Sin saber cómo, pudo moverse. Dio un pequeño paso para situarse justo delante de él y alargó ambas manos para atrapar en ellas las grandes manos de Bellamy, que estaban frías. Acarició con ambos pulgares el dorso de cada una de sus manos al mismo tiempo que la mirada de Bellamy reflejaba todavía más desesperación.

" Hey, te prometo que-", empezó a decir ella, apenas un susurro.

"Esa chica...", empezó a decir Echo, interrumpiendo a Clarke. Al escuchar su voz, ambos apartaron sus ojos de los ojos del otro y se separaron, dando un paso atrás, "dijo que necesitaba hablar contigo, Clarke. Quizá antes de tomar ninguna decisión deberíais hablar".

"¿Está aquí?", preguntó Clarke, mirando de nuevo a Bellamy.


	2. 2

Clarke entró en la escuela de Sanctum cuando los dos soles empezaban a asomarse en el horizonte. Gabriel había atado a Hope en el mismo lugar donde ella misma había estado atada durante el eclipse.

Hope se incorporó todo lo que las cadenas le permitieron en cuanto vio a Clarke.

"¡Clarke!", dijo ella, casi contenta de verla.

Clarke la miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo, " ¿Por qué me conoces?", le preguntó. 

"Os conozco a todos, Clarke. No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte, no sabía si seguías viva y sin ti…"

"¿Dónde está Octavia?", la interrumpió Clarke.

"Está cumpliendo su papel. Y a ti pronto te toca cumplir con el tuyo, Clarke. El más importante de todos."

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres?"

"Tienes razón, no me he presentado, disculpa. Me llamo Hope, soy la hija de Diyoza y he venido para asegurarme de que cada uno cumple su papel. He visto lo que pasa cuando eso no sucede", dijo Hope, triste de repente, "he visto cómo es el mundo si no asumís vuestro papel… Y por eso he venido, para evitar que eso pase, Clarke. Para asegurarme de que todos hacéis lo que se supone que debéis hacer en esta historia."

"Nada de lo que dices tiene sentido… ¿Por qué apuñalaste a Octavia? ¿Qué son esas marcas que le aparecieron en la espalda?"

"La apuñalé porque así es como debe ser, y ella lo sabe. Todo tiene que ser exactamente como se supone que debe ser o las consecuencias serán terribles para todos… Sé que ahora no lo entiendes, Clarke. Pero pronto lo entenderás. Tenía que herir a Octavia porque esas heridas la llevarán a un lugar al que necesita ir. Y los símbolos de su espalda. Son escrituras. Escrituras que contienen indicaciones. Como un mapa…"

Clarke la miraba fijamente, tratando de sacar algo de sentido a lo que decía esa chica. " Diyoza estaba embarazada cuando entró en la anomalía. Si tú fueras su hija, ahora deberías ser un bebé de apenas unas semanas de vida…"

Hope sonrió, casi enternecida por las palabras de Clarke.  "No es así como funciona la anomalía"

"Pues explícame cómo funciona. ¿Qué es la anomalía?"

"No sé qué es. Nadie lo sabe. Tampoco sé exactamente cómo funciona. Pero sé cuál es su papel. La anomalía es un portal. Conecta diferentes realidades y se encarga de que haya equilibrio entre ellas. Cuando se produce un desequilibrio, la anomalía aparece para solucionarlo. En mi mundo ha habido un gran desequilibrio… Él lo ha creado. A vosotros se os escapó, no pudisteis atraparlo y vino a mi mundo. Lo que ha hecho…", Hope miró al suelo y Clarke creyó que iba a empezar a llorar, "lo que ha hecho es terrible. Y la única forma de enmendarlo que es que vosotros, que creasteis el desequilibrio sin saberlo al dejarle escapar, lo solucionéis".

"¿De quién hablas? ¿Te refieres a Gabriel?"

"¿Gabriel?, Hope sonrió. "No, claro que no. Me refiero al Dark Comander. Sheidheda creo que le llamáis. ¿No es cierto que cuando lo sacasteis del cerebro de Madi le perdisteis la pista?"

Clarke tragó saliva. ¿Cómo podía ella saberlo?

"No era así cómo tenía que suceder… Teníais que atraparlo para que todo siguiera su curso. Pero de algún modo él entró en la anomalía y todo se ha ido a la mierda…"

"¿Y por qué tenemos que ir nosotros a vuestro mundo a solucionarlo? ¿No hay en tu mundo otra Clarke que lo pueda arreglar? ¿No es así como funcionan las dimensiones paralelas? Porque eso es lo que tratas de decirme, ¿no? Que existen realidades paralelas y que la tuya se ha ido a la mierda, por eso vienes aquí a molestarnos justo cuando empezábamos a levantar cabeza… Pues mi pregunta es, ¿por qué no le pides a la Clarke de tu realidad que solucione el problema?"

Hope la miró y negó con la cabeza. " Te crees muy lista porque has leído un par de novelas de ciencia ficción sobre dimensiones paralelas. No es así como funciona, Clarke. Todos estamos unidos. Dependemos unos de otros. Por eso no se trata de dimensiones paralelas, porque lo que sucede en una dimensión, afecta a todas las demás. Imagínalo como una hilera de piezas de dominó. Si una cae, caen todas. Pues tu pieza, Clarke, ha caído y está arrastrando a todas. Por eso tienes que ser tú la que lo arregle. Porque el desequilibrio se ha producido aquí, en esta realidad. Además, la Clarke de mi mundo no lo puede arreglar porque en mi mundo no hay Clarke. Ni Bellamy. Ni Madi. Ni Octavia. Ni Raven. Nadie. No queda nadie."

Clarke tragó saliva. " ¿Estamos muertos?"

Hope asintió.

"Pero", empezó Clarke, tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos, "si yo voy a tu realidad, ¿qué pasa con esta realidad? Aquí no habrá Clarke. ¿No es ese otro desequilibrio?"

"No. Porque la Clarke de este mundo, tú, estás destinada a hacer este viaje".

"¿Y si no vuelvo?"

"No lo sé… Sólo sé lo que pasa si no me haces caso…" 

"¿Y por qué debería yo arriesgarme para salvar tu mundo pudiendo quedarme aquí, en mi mundo que sí funciona?"

"Porque no es así como Clarke Griffin hace las cosas."

"Quizá la Clarke de antes, pero ahora…"

"Ahora tienes a Madi y ella es tu prioridad, lo sé. Por eso he empezado por Octavia." 

"¿Cómo?"

"Haciendo que la anomalía se lleve a Octavia me aseguro de que Bellamy va tras ella y tú con él."

"¿Has hecho que la anomalía se lleva a Octavia sólo para asegurarte de que yo entro en la anomalía?"

"Sí y no. He hecho que la anomalía se lleva a Octavia porque ella también tiene un papel en todo esto. Un papel complejo y delicado. Y tenía que empezar ya, nos quedamos sin tiempo. Al mismo tiempo, me aseguraba de que Bellamy y tú también entráis en la anomalía."

"¿Qué hay de todos los otros? Raven, Murphy…"

"Su cometido está aquí. Ellos tienen que quedarse."

Clarke se pasó las manos por la cara. " No entiendo nada…"

"Lo entiendo. Es normal. Vamos a simplificar: Bellamy va a entrar en la anomalía, ¿vas a dejar que lo haga solo o vas a ir con él?"

Clarke la miró fijamente, enfadada y derrotada. Esa chica, Hope o quien quiera que fuera, había dado en el clavo. No importaba qué era la anomalía, ni cómo funcionaba, si podían volver o no… Clarke no iba a dejar que él fuera solo.

…

"No sé si deberíamos dejarla sola con ella", dijo Bellamy, dando vueltas sin parar a la taberna.

"La he atado", dijo Gabriel tratando de tranquilizar a Bellamy. Lo estaba poniendo nervioso con su andar errático.

"Me da igual. ¿O es que no visteis lo que le hizo a Octavia? Esa mujer es peligrosa…"

"Cálmate", le dijo Echo.

"¿Que me calme?", contestó Bellamy, visiblemente alterado, "Que me calme… No me calmo, Echo. Mi hermana está herida y ha desaparecido dentro de esa cosa que ni siquiera sabemos qué es y ahora Clarke está sola con la persona que lo ha provocado todo."

Bellamy y Echo se miraron en la distancia con una tensión palpable. Gabriel los miró a ambos e, intuyendo que la pareja tenía mucho que decirse, decidió dejarles solos.

"Si no os importa, voy a dar un paseo", se excusó.

En cuanto se marchó, Echo se acercó a Bellamy y le sujetó por los hombros para hacerle dejar de caminar sin rumbo.

"Siéntate", le pidió ella.

"¿Qué?"

"Que te sientes, por favor. Necesito hablar contigo".

Bellamy suspiró hondo y cedió, sentándose a su lado. " ¿Qué pasa?"

"Tenemos que hablar".

Bellamy arqueó las cejas, expectante. Esa frase nunca traía nada bueno. Pero fuera lo que fuera no podía ser peor que la desaparición de Octavia y el hecho de que Clarke estaba ahora mismo a solas con la mujer que había herido a su hermana pequeña.

"¿De qué?", preguntó, muy cansado de repente.

Echo tomó aire antes de empezar a hablar. " Cuando descubriste que Clarke seguía viva, te llevaste a Josephine para intentar salvar a Clarke. Sé que yo misma te animé a hacerlo, porque entendía tus motivos. Durante seis años pensaste que estaba muerta y yo vi lo que eso te hizo. Casi te destroza. Así que entiendo que necesitaras salvarla. Pero no sé si te has parado a pensar en el precio que estabas dispuesto a pagar… Nos dejaste aquí… Me dejaste aquí, a su merced… Casi muero, Bellamy".

"Lo sé", dijo él, cogiendo sus manos entre las suyas. "Lo sé y lo siento mucho".

"Déjame terminar. Creo que el problema es que no te has parado a pensar en por qué lo hiciste; en por qué la elegiste a ella sobre todos nosotros".

"Eso no es cierto", la interrumpió él.

"Sí lo es, Bellamy. Decidiste arriesgarlo todo por salvarla por el mismo motivo por el que ahora no quieres que ella entre en la anomalía contigo".

"¿De qué hablas?"

Echo esbozó una sonrisa triste y resignada. " Hace un rato, aquí mismo, delante de mí, le has dicho que no podías permitir que entre en la anomalía porque las has perdido ya demasiadas veces y no soportarías perderla de nuevo. ¿Eres consciente…? Bellamy, mírame, ¿eres consciente de la implicación de tus palabras? Sigo esperando que me digas que tampoco quieres que yo vaya contigo porque no me puedes perder…"

"Pues claro que no te puedo perder, Echo. Tú eres mi familia".

"Lo sé. Ese es nuestro problema, Bellamy. Soy tu familia. Igual que lo son Raven, Emory o Murphy. Igual que lo eran Monty y Harper".

"¿Qué? No. No es eso lo que-"

"Da igual, Bellamy. Sé que no quieres admitirlo. Sé que no quieres ser el tipo que deja a su novia porque sigue enamorado de su amor de juventud. Sé que nunca serías ese hombre. Pero yo no quiero ser el segundo plato. No quiero ser lo que te impida ser feliz…"

"Echo, te equivocas… Yo…", Bellamy quería arreglarlo, quería decirle que nada de eso era cierto, pero no podía. No podía porque sabía que Echo tenía razón.

"Alguna vez me has reprochado que no muestro mis sentimientos, que no soy empática… Pero creo que ahora lo estoy siendo. Porque me he fijado en ti. Me he fijado en ella. Me he fijado en cómo sois cuando estáis juntos. No sabes cómo la miras, Bellamy... No tienes ni idea de cómo se transforma tu cara cuando la ves o cuando la abrazas. Pero yo sí lo sé. Y no voy a interponerme en eso".

"¿Me estás dejando?", preguntó él, tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando.

"Siempre voy a estar a tu lado, Bellamy. Somos familia, tú mismo lo has dicho. Pero nada más".

"Pero Echo-"

"En realidad, Bellamy", le interrumpió ella, "no me llamo Echo. Mi nombre es Ash".

"¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"En todo este tiempo tú no has sido capaz de olvidar a Clarke y yo no he sido capaz de contarte la verdad sobre mi vida y mi identidad. Creo que con eso está todo dicho, ¿no?"

"¿Dónde está Gabriel?", preguntó de repente una voz desde la puerta de la taberna. Ambos se dieron la vuelta hacia esa voz, la de Clarke. Estaba en la puerta de la taberna, quieta, desconcertada, agotada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?", dijo Bellamy, levantándose de inmediato para acercarse a ella.

Echo sonrió con tristeza. Si tenía alguna pequeña duda de estar haciendo lo correcto, la reacción de Bellamy al ver a Clarke se lo acababa de confirmar.

"Necesito hablar con Gabriel".

"¿Por qué?"

"Necesito que me cuente todo lo que sabe de la anomalía…"

"En realidad no sé nada –dijo él, apareciendo por detrás de Clarke".


	3. 3

Los cuatro se sentaron en una de las mesas de la taberna. Gabriel hizo té para todos. En breve la taberna se llenaría de gente y necesitaban sacar algo en claro de esa noche de locos.

"La anomalía aparece y desaparece a su antojo. Los que entran nunca salen. Excepto Octavia. Ella es la única que ha vuelto. Y lo hizo con unos extraños símbolos en la espalda que no sé qué significan. Eso es todo. No sé nada más", dijo Gabriel sirviendo el té.

"Son un mapa", dijo Clarke, removiendo su té con la cucharilla.

"¿Cómo?", preguntó Bellamy.

"Me lo ha dicho Hope o quién sea", puntualizó Clarke.

"¿Qué más te ha dicho?", quiso saber Gabriel.

Clarke les contó lo más ordenadamente posible todo lo que Hope le había contado. 

Cuando terminó, Bellamy se pasó las manos por el pelo, como hacía siempre que estaba incómodo y nervioso.  "¿Por qué deberíamos fiarnos de ella?", preguntó.

"¿Vas a ir a buscar a Octavia o no?", quiso saber Clarke. Él asintió con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarla. " Bien, pues voy contigo".

"¿Y si es una trampa?", le preguntó Bellamy.

"Si es una trampa nos enfrentaremos a ella juntos como hemos hecho siempre".

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante unos instantes. Se estaban diciendo muchas cosas que sólo el otro entendía. Se estaban retando, se estaban suplicando. Tras unos segundos, Gabriel y Echo intercambiaron una mirada incómoda.

"De acuerdo", dijo Gabriel, "pues vamos allá".

"Vamos a por nuestras cosas. Luego les explicaremos a todos lo que pasa".

Un rato después, todo eran protestas. Ninguno de sus amigos aprobaba lo que iban a hacer. Ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer con Sanctum sin ellos. ¿Cómo iban a convivir con la gente de Sanctum? ¿Quién asumiría el mando? ¿Qué iban a hacer con los mercenarios en hibernación de su nave? ¿Y con Russel? ¿Qué tenían que hacer con los seguidores de los Primes que seguían vivos? Había demasiado por hacer y no se podían permitir el lujo de hacerlo sin sus dos líderes. Clarke y Bellamy les volvieron a explicar por qué necesitaban marcharse y les prometieron volver lo antes posible. Les dejaron instrucciones precisas sobre cómo afrontar las siguientes semanas, que iban a ser determinantes para el futuro de Sanctum. 

Cuando por fin estaba todo claro, era más de medio día y aún quedaba lo más difícil. Las despedidas. Se sucedieron abrazos, besos, consejos, advertencias, palabras de cariño… _Tened cuidado, volved pronto, cuidad el uno del otro, os echaremos de menos_. Cada despedida era más difícil que la anterior. Pero Clarke dejó lo más difícil para el final.

Se acercó a Madi justo cuando ella y Bellamy rompían su abrazo. Clarke oyó que él le decía “ _te lo prometo_ ” a una Madi que apenas podía contener las lágrimas. Al ver a Clarke, Bellamy dio un paso atrás y se situó a unos pasos de ellas. Las observó atentamente mientras Clarke cogía a su hija por los hombros y le dedicaba la más preciosa de las sonrisas. Bellamy sentía que estaba contemplando un momento íntimo, familiar, que no tenía derecho a presenciar. En cambio, era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de ellas. Aquella pequeña familia de dos… Había pensado tantas veces en cómo hubiera sido todo si se hubiera quedado a esperar a Clarke… Ahora él formaría parte de esa pequeña familia… Tragó saliva, tratando de enterrar ese pensamiento lo más hondo posible.

"No te preocupes, estaré bien", dijo Clarke dulcemente.

"Eso no lo sabes…", dijo la niña, sin poder contener más las lágrimas.

"¿Te acuerdas de todas las historias que te contaba por las noches antes de dormir, junto a la hoguera?", Madi asintió. "¿Qué pasaba en esas historias?

"Bellamy y tú vivíais muchas aventuras y os enfrentabais a muchas cosas…".

Bellamy sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su ser ante la imagen de Clarke frente a una hoguera, con una pequeña Madi en su regazo, hablándole de él mientras miraba las estrellas. Si ella supiera que él también pensaba en ella, que cada noche miraba a la Tierra deseando más que nada en el mundo que ella, de algún modo, siguiera allí, esperándole… 

"¿Y cómo acababan esas historias?", preguntó Clarke, sonriendo.

"Bellamy y tú os salvabais el uno a otro".

"Exacto. Bellamy siempre me salva, Madi. Me ha salvado incluso de la muerte. No va a dejar que me pase nada, ni yo a él, ¿de acuerdo? Volveré pronto y necesito que cuando vuelva estés bien. Raven y Gaia van a estar contigo todo el tiempo. Y todos te van a cuidar y ayudar. Ellos son mi familia, y por eso eso también son la tuya."

Madi asintió. " Te quiero mucho", le dijo la niña antes de lanzarse a sus brazos. 

Bellamy tuvo que apartar la mirada de ellas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

"Y yo a ti. Eres lo más importante que tengo y siempre te voy a cuidar, aunque tú no me veas, ¿vale?"

"Vale".

Clarke la abrazó una vez más, oliendo su pelo y sintiendo el calor que desprendía su pequeño cuerpo. Le dio un último beso tratando de que la niña no viera sus lágrimas y, sin mirarla una última vez, se separó de ella, cogió su mochila y salió de allí. Caminó deprisa, todo lo deprisa que podía. Sabía que si lo pensaba otra vez, sería incapaz de separarse de Madi. 

Madi o Bellamy.

La decisión imposible.

Estaba obligada a separarse de uno de los dos. ¿Cómo se hace algo que, simplemente, eres incapaz de hacer? Su corazón le impedía elegir. No podía elegir entre ellos. Así que dejó que su cabeza decidiera. Y su cabeza decidió ir con el que tenía más posibilidades de morir sin ella. Y ese era Bellamy.

Por eso ahora Clarke casi corría a través de lo que quedaba de Sanctum, porque esa era la única forma posible de alejarse de Madi. Sin mirar atrás.

Tras un buen rato, cuando ya atravesaban el bosque, tuvo que parar de puro cansancio. Se quitó la mochila y se apoyó en un árbol para recuperar el aliento.

"Ey", dijo Bellamy, que había estado todo el tiempo a unos pasos tras ella, "¿estás bien? Corres mucho teniendo en cuenta que no sabemos a dónde vamos…"

"Lo siento", dijo ella, tratando de controlar su respiración agitada, "Lo siento… Es que…"

"Lo sé", dijo Bellamy, llegando hasta ella y colocando su mano en su hombro para darle ánimo. "Madi estará bien".

"Echo también", quiso animarle ella.

Bellamy tragó saliva. Sabía que Echo (o Ash) iba a estar bien sin él. Dudó. ¿Debía decirle que ya no estaban juntos? ¿Era este el momento adecuado? Antes de pararse a pensarlo bien, las palabras se le escaparon de los labios.

"Sé que Echo estará bien sin mí. Ahora y siempre".

"No digas eso. Vamos a volver".

"No lo digo por eso". Bellamy se atrevió a dar otro pequeño paso hacia Clarke, que seguía apoyada en el árbol. Sin saber muy bien cómo, Clarke se vio atrapada entre el árbol y Bellamy, que estaba peligrosamente cerca de ella y la miraba de una forma que la ponía muy nerviosa. "Echo y yo ya no estamos juntos", dijo él, por fin.

Los ojos oscuros de Bellamy estaban clavados en los ojos azul cielo de Clarke, que se acababa de quedar de piedra. El aire abandonó sus pulmones y juraría que su corazón se olvidó de latir. Algo indescriptible recorrió todo su ser en cuanto su cerebro procesó las palabras de Bellamy.

Ya no estaban juntos.

Ya no estaban juntos.

Clarke reprimió lo que estaba sintiendo y buscó en los ojos de Bellamy una tristeza que no encontró.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo ella, pues su primer instinto siempre era preocuparse por él.

"Yo no", dijo él, con decisión. "Es lo mejor para todos".

"¿Pero qué ha pasado?".

Clarke juraría que Bellamy estaba incluso más cerca de ella que hacía unos segundos.

"Me ha hecho ver algo que nunca he querido admitir", confesó Bellamy.

Clarke tragó saliva. Si su corazón se había olvidado latir unos instantes atrás, ahora latía desbocado en su pecho.

"Clarke, yo…" Los ojos de Bellamy volaron brevemente desde los ojos de Clarke hasta sus labios y regresaron rápidamente hasta la mirada de la joven, que no recordaba haberse sentido nunca como se sentía ahora. Su cerebro procesó en milésimas de segundo lo que el breve viaje de la mirada penetrante de Bellamy hacia sus labios significaba: iba a besarla. Bellamy Blake iba a besarla. Sintió algo que nunca había sentido. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, estaba nerviosa, feliz, a punto de explotar, a punto de echar a volar… Algo revoloteaba en su estómago y su corazón latía indomable y desbocado en su pecho. Ella también miró sus labios, deseando que la breve distancia que los separaba desapareciera de una vez. 

Fue él quien tuvo el valor de dar el primer paso, empezando a recorrer los escasos y molestos centímetros que separaban unos labios que, ahora lo sabían, habían estado destinados a encontrarse mucho antes. Ambos cerraron los ojos, sabiendo que no había vuelta atrás: iba a suceder. De repente, cuando sus labios ya se rozaban, un resplandor verde apareció de la nada, cegándoles. Bellamy se abalanzó instintivamente sobre Clarke y la rodeó con sus brazos para protegerla. Se agacharon y miraron hacia la luz verde, que avanzaba como una ola lenta y pesada a tan solo unos metros de ellos.

"La anomalía…", susurró Clarke.

Se incorporaron. Se miraron. Bellamy ofreció su mano a Clarke. Ella la agarró fuerte. Caminaron hacia la luz verde. 

Juntos.


	4. 4

Un viento cálido, pesado y denso les envolvía y les dificultaba avanzar. La luz verde, intensa y penetrante, les obligaba a acurrucar los ojos. Sus manos seguían fuertemente entrelazadas, inamovibles, inseparables. De repente, todo desapareció. El viento cesó y la luz ya no les envolvía. Tardaron unos segundos en poder ajustar sus miradas a la nueva oscuridad que ahora les rodeaba. Estaban en un lugar húmedo y frío, oscuro.

“¿Estás bien?”, le preguntó Bellamy sin soltar su mano.

“Sí, ¿y tú?”

“También”.

“Este lugar me resulta familiar”.

Clarke dio un paso adelante, soltando su mano de la de él para inspeccionar aquel lugar. Bellamy sintió una punzada de decepción en cuanto sus manos se soltaron. Sabía que no tenía ningún sentido, pero un pequeño vacío se instaló por un instante en su interior al perder contacto con la suave y cálida mano de Clarke. Se repuso rápidamente de aquella reacción tan infantil y avanzó dos pasos para situarse de nuevo al lado de Clarke.

“Parece una cueva”, dijo él, tocando las paredes de piedra.

“Por allí hay más luz”, indicó ella.

Ambos sacaron sus armas, preparados para lo que fuera, y caminaron muy despacio hacia aquella luz que se hacía más y más intensa con cada paso que daban. Pronto estuvieron en la boca de la cueva y podían ver un frondoso bosque a través de ella.

“Con cuidado”, susurró Bellamy mientras ambos se agachaban ligeramente para asomarse muy despacio.

Tras unos minutos de cautelosa espera, quedó bastante claro que allí no había ninguna amenaza, así que salieron de la cueva. Miraron a su alrededor, fascinados. La vegetación era como la de la Tierra. Los árboles, las plantas, los sonidos, los olores… Todo era como en la Tierra. Bellamy se agachó, fascinado, y hundió sus dedos en la tierra. Cogió un poco y la estrujó entre sus dedos.

“Estamos en-” empezó a decir él.

“Casa”, terminó ella.

Empezaron a caminar sin un rumbo fijo por aquel bosque, fascinados y agradecidos por algo que antes daban por sentado, por seguro. Nadie da gracias por habitar en su planeta hasta que este es destruido, ¿verdad?. Pero ahora, tras todo lo que habían vivido, tras haber contemplado cómo su planeta se destruía para siempre, tras haber vagado por el universo durante más de un siglo, tras haber aterrizado en un planeta en el que eran aliens, volver a casa era el más precioso de los regalos.

“¡Mira!”, dijo Clarke, emocionada de repente. “Estas son las flores preferidas de Madi. Le encantaba teñirme el pelo con ellas, aunque yo lo odiaba…” Clarke se acercó hacia las flores, que se erguían fuertes y muy rojas, y se agachó para olerlas.

“Por eso tenías mechas rosa cuando te encontré”, dijo Bellamy más para sí mismo que para ella, “porque a Madi le gustaban”.

“Sí”, dijo ella, melancólica al recordar tiempos más sencillos.

Bellamy se agachó junto a ella y arrancó una flor con delicadeza. Retiró las espinas y cortó un poco el tallo. Luego alargó sus manos hacia Clarke, que seguía agachada a su lado sin entender qué estaba haciendo, y retiró con mucho cuidado su pelo rubio para situarlo tras su oreja. Clake tragó saliva, paralizada por el inaudito gesto de Bellamy, que situó con mucho cuidado la rosa en su pelo. Sonrió cuando la flor quedó bien sujeta al pelo de Clarke.

“Así te acordarás de ella”, dijo él, refiriéndose a Madi.

Clarke no sabía qué decir.

Primero, justo antes de que la anomalía apareciera, él había estado a punto de besarla y ahora colocaba flores en su pelo...

“Gracias”, fue capaz de susurrar ella.

“Te queda bien”, dijo él sin dejar de sonreír.

“De… Deberíamos seguir”, dijo ella.

Se levantó muy rápido y reemprendió la marcha. Sabía que si se quedaba un segundo más mirando su sonrisa o perdida en sus ojos oscuros, tiernos y brillantes, se iba a lanzar sin remedio a besarle. Y eso era algo que no se podía permitir. Así que echó a andar. Caminaron en silencio durante un rato. Ella iba delante, él vigilaba sus pasos desde atrás. Poco a poco, aquel lugar se fue haciendo tremendamente familiar para Clarke.

“Conozco este lugar… Por aquí”, dijo, guiando el camino. Y como siempre, él la siguió.

Cuando empezaba a anochecer, los pasos de Clarke se aceleraron, como si de repente supiera hacia dónde iba.

“¿Por qué corres tanto?”, preguntó él.

“No puede ser… No pueder ser, pero…”

“¿Qué?”

“Este lugar… Estamos cerca de Eden”

“¿De verdad?”

“Estoy segura. Vamos, por aquí”.

Poco después, llegaron al borde de un claro en el bosque y escucharon un extraño sonido. Ambos pararon en seco y se escondieron tras un enorme arbusto. Alguien se estaba acercando. Cuando la persona que se acercaba a ellos entró en su campo de visión, Clarke tuvo que taparse la boca con la mano para no lanzar un grito. Bellamy la miró, incapaz de creer lo que veían sus ojos. Clarke le contestó con la mirada que ella tampoco podía creerlo. Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, justo delante de ellos. Clarke. La Clarke de ese mundo tenía exactamente el mismo aspecto que tenía Clarke cuando Bellamy se reencontró con ella tras sus seis años de separación forzosa. Pelo corto y dañado, con mechas rosa. Ropa negra, resistente, incómoda. Botas pesadas. Todo en el aspecto de Clarke reflejaba que no se podía permitir el lujo de relajarse ni un solo instante. Cargaba con algo en las manos y caminaba sin prisa pero con determinación.

“¿Qué es eso?”, susurró Bellamy refiriéndose al objeto que la otra Clarke llevaba.

Su Clarke tragó saliva. Sabía muy bien qué era aquello. Sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer la otra Clarke, porque ella mismo lo había hecho antes. Tragó saliva y quiso que la tierra se la tragara.

“Es una radio”, susurró ella.

Bellamy giró su cabeza hacia ella a la velocidad de la luz y la miró con una intensidad que Clarke no pudo soportar. Apartó su mirada de él, avergonzada. Ambos sabían lo que la radio significaba. La otra Clarke iba a llamar al otro Bellamy. Bellamy tragó saliva con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho. De repente, la otra Clarke se sentó, dándoles la espalda y empezó a hablar. Por desgracia para Clarke y por suerte para Bellamy, podían escucharla perfectamente.

“Bellamy”, empezó a decir la otra Clarke, “han pasado 423 días desde Praimfaya. Aún faltan más de tres años para que puedas volver… Para que podáis volver… Hoy ha sido un mal día, no te voy a mentir. Sé que hace tiempo que no te cuento buenas noticias, pero es que, simplemente, no las hay. Madi sigue enferma. No sé qué le pasa y no sé cómo ayudarla. Cada día que pasa está peor… Hoy la fiebre le ha subido todavía más y ha estado todo el día delirando. Ahora está dormida pero no tengo ni idea de cómo se despertará mañana. Ojalá estuvieras aquí… Ojalá mi madre estuviera aquí para ayudarla… Pero no estáis… Si ella…”, la otra Clarke empezó a llorar, pero tras unos instantes se recompuso y continuó hablando a la radio, “Si Madi no se recupera, si muere, ¿podrás perdonarme por lo que haré? No creo que pueda seguir viviendo sin ella… Madi y la esperanza de volverte a ver son los únicos motivos por los que no lo he hecho ya… Pero si ella muere, si en esto también fracaso y la pierdo, no creo que pueda soportarlo… No creo que tenga fuerzas para seguir esperándote. Si sólo… Si sólo pudieras mandarme una señal, una pequeña señal de que estás ahí arriba, vivo, esperando para poder bajar, todo sería mucho más fácil… Hasta mañana, Bellamy”.

La otra Clarke terminó la comunicación. Pero Clarke tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, los apretó muy fuerte en un intento infantil por desaparecer, porque recordaba perfectamente aquel día y sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

La otra Clarke iba a levantarse. Pero en el último momento, volvió a encender la radio y añadió una última cosa a todo lo que acababa de decir.

Dos palabras.

Dos palabras y el suelo se tambaleó bajo los pies de Bellamy.

Dos palabras y todo su universo se puso del revés.

Dos palabras y Bellamy Blake se olvidó de cómo se respira.

“Te quiero”, dijo la otra Clarke.

Esta vez sí, la otra Clarke se levantó, recogió la radio y desapareció por el mismo lugar por el que había llegado. Bellamy se quedó muy quieto. Casi tanto como Clarke, que rezaba a algo o a alguien, a quien fuera, para que Bellamy obviara lo que acababa de pasar. Pero, por supuesto, él no pudo hacerlo. Y es que las palabras de Clarke, aunque pronunciadas por otra Clarke en otro tiempo, sacudieron cada rincón de su alma. Por fin, pudo tomar aire y se giró lentamente hacia Clarke, que seguía agachada hombro con hombro con él. Vio en su mirada azul lo avergonzada e incómoda que estaba y aunque Bellamy sabía que ella le estaba suplicando con la mirada que él no le dijera nada, eso era algo que él no podía hacer. No podía obviar las palabras de Clarke porque durante mucho tiempo, muchísimo, soñó con esas mismas palabras. Soñaba que ella lo amaba casi desde el momento en que se conocieron. ¿Fue cuando ella se negaba a quitarse la pulsera, convirtiéndose en su peor pesadilla? ¿Fue cuando le quitó a Atom la vida, en un acto de valentía y compasión tan tremendo que Bellamy apenas pudo asimilarlo? ¿Fue cuando le dijo que no era un monstruo y que le necesitaba? ¿Fue, quizá, cuando se abalanzó sobre él de imprevisto para darle un abrazo que no sabía que necesitaba? Bellamy no estaba seguro. Sólo sabía que esas palabras eran algo que anhelaba escuchar desde hacía tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo era su vida antes de que Clarke apareciera en ella.

Clarke le amaba.

Dios mío, Clarke le amaba.

Aquello lo cambiaba todo.

Todo.

Porque por primera vez, él podía dejar de guardar en un rincón recóndito y escondido de su corazón una verdad que le atemorizaba: que él también la amaba. Claro que la amaba. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? ¿Cómo no iba a amar a su mejor amiga, a su compañera, a la persona que le había acompañado en sus peores momentos? Clarke era la persona que le mantenía centrado, la que le hacía ver que había cosas buenas en él, que él merecía ser perdonado por sus pecados. Ella le hacía querer ser mejor. Le comprendía. Le acompañaba. Siempre. Y, dios, era tan hermosa… ¿Cómo no iba a amarla?

“Clarke”, susurró él con una voz tan grave e intensa que Clarke sintió que su corazón iba a explotar. ¿Cómo podía una voz tener tanto poder sobre alguien?

“Bellamy”, le cortó ella, “olvídalo, por favor”.

Para disgusto de Bellamy, Clarke se levantó y empezó a caminar. Él la siguió.

“¿Qué haces?, ¿a dónde vas?”, preguntó él, casi corriendo para alcanzarla.

“Octavia está en un mundo en el que todos nosotros estamos muertos. Aquí no la vamos a encontrar”.

Bellamy interpretó su palabras, su tono y su lenguaje corporal como una indicación directa e innegable de que no quería hablar con él de nada. Caminaron de vuelta a la cueva en completo silencio. Clarke caminaba delante, intentando descubrir cómo iba a ser capaz de mirar a Bellamy a la cara de ahora en adelante. Bellamy iba unos pasos por detrás de ella, dándole el espacio que sabía que ella necesitaba. Con los ojos clavados en ella en todo momento, intentaba asimilar que no lo había imaginado, que ella realmente le amaba. En un momento dado, cuando ya anochecía, Clarke se detuvo y se apoyó en un árbol.

“¿Qué pasa?”, preguntó Bellamy, llegando hasta ella.

“Estoy un poco cansada”

“De acuerdo, descansemos”.

“No”, dijo ella. “No podemos perder tiempo”.

“Necesitas descansar”.

“Pero Octavia-”

“Clarke”, le interrumpió él, “Te aseguro que nadie quiere encontrarla más que yo. Pero necesitas descansar. Tenemos que comer y descansar”.

“Últimamente no he dormido muy bien”, confesó ella sin saber por qué.

Bellamy la miró con preocupación. Se acercó un poco más a ella. Clarke se tensó.

“Eso imaginaba. ¿Por Josephine?”

“Por todo. Por mi madre, por Madi… Pero sí, sobre todo por ella. Sé que es ridículo pero me da miedo dormirme y que al despertar ella esté ahí de nuevo”.

“No es ridículo, Clarke. Es muy humano. Pero te aseguro que Josephine ya no está. Está muerta. Tú le ganaste”.

“Gracias a ti…”, sonrió ella. Bellamy pensó que se iba a derretir en ese preciso instante.

“Vamos a acampar”, pudo decir él.


End file.
